


Vivere ed amare.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verità è che Liam iniziava seriamente ad aver paura di ciò che gli stava succedendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivere ed amare.

Fuori dallo studio di registrazione Londra è calma, sembrano tutti scomparsi o forse –più probabilmente- sono tutti in qualche vecchio pub a festeggiare l’arrivo del sabato sera.  
Certo, tutti tranne i One Direction, loro erano costretti in un edificio –lussuoso, certamente, ma pur sempre scomodo per cinque ragazzi della loro età- aspettando l’ora di potersene finalmente andare da lì, il momento in cui, finite le registrazioni, incise tutte le tracce in scaletta –quattro per la precisione- i manager gli avessero dato il via libera per potersene finalmente andare a fare baldoria in qualche locale dalle luci decisamente troppo basse e la musica decisamente troppo alta.  
Quello era uno dei tanti giorni in cui dovevano passare ore e ore chiusi in una sala di registrazione, riprovando la stessa canzone fino alla nausea fino a che - secondo ciò che dicevano gli addetti alla registrazione- le loro voci non risultavano perfette in ogni minimo passo del testo; inutile dire che per loro almeno metà delle registrazioni sembrasse buona, e che quasi se ne convincessero –e cercassero di convincerne gli altri- per potersene finalmente andare a passare la serata fuori, il più delle volte insieme.  
Certo, da un po’ di tempo le cose andavano diversamente, benché non tutti se ne fossero ancora accorti, troppo presi dai mille impegni che caratterizzavano le loro giornate, le interviste, i meet & greet, i concerti e le sedute in sala registrazioni riempivano le loro vite senza lasciare spazio ad altro, per questo –e forse per altri mille motivi- quando arrivava la sera nessuno aveva la forza per accorgersi che le cose erano cambiate da un paio di mesi e che non erano più in cinque.  
Certo, Liam non era mai stato il tipo che amava rinchiudersi in un night fino a notte fonda –tanto più se si considera il fatto che non potesse bere- ma a volte li seguiva comunque, più per controllare che non si cacciassero nei guai e tornassero sani e salvi in albergo, da un po’ di tempo invece –con una scusa o con un’altra- non seguiva mai gli altri nelle loro notti brave, una volta diceva di voler fare una twitcam per raccontare delle novità sull’album, una volta era il turno della famiglia che non sentiva mai e che decideva di chiamare su skype, una volta era il turno di qualche ora passata a fare random tweet per le fan che –a sua detta- aveva trascurato e infine, una volta, aveva tirato fuori perfino una rimpatriata con Danielle che in realtà non vedeva da due mesi, da quando l’aveva lasciata.  
La verità –in ognuno di questi casi- era che Liam si era stancato di passare le serate a fingere di divertirsi, bevendo qualche drink analcolico e ballando convulsamente per non pensare, già perché il problema più grande di quel diciannovenne era proprio quello, il non dover pensare.  
Non doveva pensare la mattina quando si alzava e si vestiva velocemente per poi correre a fare colazione, non doveva pensare quando saliva nella macchina che lo andava a prendere di fronte a casa sua per portarlo allo studio di registrazione, non doveva pensare neppure mentre cantava le sue parti, perché se avesse pensato, se avesse lasciato la sua mente vagare era certo che avrebbe ritrovato i suoi pensieri fissi su quel ragazzo che –inspiegabilmente- si era fatto spazio, a forza di risate e parole biascicate con accento irlandese, nella sua mente.  
La verità era che Liam iniziava seriamente ad aver paura di ciò che gli stava succedendo, non che avesse mai trovato niente di sbagliato negli omosessuali, ma si era dovuto rendere conto che c’era una netta differenza fra il chiedersi “mi da fastidio vedere due ragazzi che si baciano?” e il rispondersi con un semplice no poco meditato, rispetto al ritrovarsi a domandare a se stessi “sei innamorato del tuo migliore amico?” ed essere catapultati in un inferno fatto da notti passate a torturarsi le mani nel tentativo di capire cosa provasse davvero, se avere una morsa allo stomaco nel vederlo dormire beato con la guancia rosea schiacciata contro il vetro del finestrino del tour bus fosse da ricollegare al grande affetto che provava verso di lui, al senso di proiettività che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato nei confronti di quel biondino oppure –nella peggiore delle ipotesi- se tutto quello non fosse altro che ciò che veniva normalmente definito “farfalle nello stomaco” dalle ragazzine in preda alla loro prima cotta.  
Così Liam si era ritrovato ad accampare scuse per potersene stare solo in casa sua il sabato sera, mentre gli altri erano fuori a divertirsi, per prendersi qualche ora di pausa da quel suo continuo nascondersi, perché sotto sotto lui si nascondeva sempre; si nascondeva quando la mattina nel vederlo con la faccia ancora assonnata, gli occhi stanchi per la notte passata con chissà chi e i capelli pettinati male, provava quella morsa allo stomaco che ormai era una sua prerogativa, si nascondeva quando in concerto cantando le sue strofe di I wish desiderava con tutto se stesso voltarsi verso di lui e intonare quelle poche parole guardandolo dritto negli occhi, mandando tutto a puttane, si nascondeva perfino quando la sera gli chiedeva se aveva voglia di andare a cena da Nando’s assieme a lui, perché aveva nostalgia di casa, tanto gli mancava il coraggio di dirgli che avrebbe fatto di tutto –perfino farsi diventare il fegato grosso come una palla da baskett a forza di hamburger e patatine- pur di passare qualche altra ora con lui.  
E Liam non poteva far altro che rinchiudersi in casa facendo scivolare via qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Niall, perché ormai aveva accettato l’idea che non si potesse definire altrimenti –se non amore- ciò che lui provava quando, nel vedere quegli occhi turchesi, si sentiva morire dentro perché –e questo era forse ciò che lo angustiava come nient’altro- non lo avrebbe mai potuto avere, c’era qualcosa di dannatamente dolce in Niall, quel suo fare da bambino lo rendeva stupendo ai suoi occhi, quei capelli biondi da accarezzare alla sera per cullarlo nel mondo dei sogni non erano niente se non afrodisiaci, ma dopo tutto questo c’era perfino la consapevolezza che non lo avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare, che era troppo etero per potersi perfino solo interessare a lui e dopo tutto –e questa consapevolezza aveva fatto perdere nottate intere e litri e litri di lacrime a Liam- Niall sembrava perfino troppo piccolo, troppo ingenuo, per poter capire cosa lui provasse ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere, ogni volta che –per un motivo o per un altro- riusciva a strappargli un abbraccio o una carezza.

 

Ciò che Liam probabilmente non sapeva –una delle poche cose che non era arrivato a calcolare- era che Niall da mesi non usciva più il sabato sera, certamente non poteva saperlo, dalle lussuose stanze di casa sua poteva immaginarsi un Niall sorridente e mezzo ubriaco che amoreggiava con una qualche biondina appena conosciuta, non poteva certo arrivare ad immaginarsi che da molto tempo ormai le sue serate fossero condite da hamburger mangiati di fronte alla televisione –di fronte agli stessi film registrati per essere rivisti ancora e ancora- con un magone degno di una tredicenne afflitta dalle pene d’amore della sua prima cotta, perché tutto di Niall si poteva dire ma non che non assomigliasse –in alcune cose e in varie misure- a una ragazzina alle prime armi con la vita, perché era stato proprio come una ragazzina –o meglio, come un ragazzino- che s’era accorto che forse per Liam provava qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, qualcosa di più di semplice affetto, era stato in uno dei modi più rudi e sciocchi che conoscesse che s’era reso conto di sentire qualcosa nel vederlo ridere ad ogni sua battuta, perché quando un giorno dietro le quinte dell’ennesimo concerto Liam si era spogliato al suo fianco, le guance tinte di rosso –e Niall non poteva sapere che quella reazione fosse data dal suo essere a torso nudo- e gli addominali scolpiti lasciati liberi, allora qualcosa era nato in lui, un misto di ansia e eccitazione che sul momento lo lasciò basito, tant’è che rimase fermo con la camicia in mano e un’erezione non troppo nascosta, con gli occhi sbarrati e la mente persa a vagare tra mille possibili spiegazioni da dare a ciò che era successo.  
Che fosse l’astinenza?  
Impossibile, non era passato poi così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso.  
Che fosse la stanchezza?  
Ancora più stupido da pensare, non era certo la stanchezza che poteva fargli quell’effetto.  
Che fossero i capelli scompigliati dell’altro che ricadevano scomposti su quegli occhi castani che tanto amava osservare?  
Si colpì da solo con quella sua domanda non formulata, e quando tornò a casa la sera continuò a pensarvi senza sosta, tormentandosi di mille domande, di mille pensieri.  
Poteva un’erezione nascondere qualcosa che andasse oltre l’attrazione fisica del momento?  
O forse era semplicemente stata il punto di non ritorno che lo aveva portato a mettersi a confronto con le proprie emozioni, quella notte gli tornarono in mente tutti i momenti che aveva passato con Liam, tutti gli abbracci, le frasi cariche di sottintesi lanciate alle fans, i baci dati per gioco di fronte alle telecamere e le carezze date poco prima di addormentarsi quando –e forse il motivo non era mai stato quello- si sentiva la mancanza di casa, e nel pensare a tutto quello Niall aveva sentito una fitta allo stomaco, simile alla fame, ma più forte ancora, che lo aveva fatto vergognare a tal punto che era arrivato a nascondere il viso rosso fra i cuscini di casa sua –benché fosse solo- per poi rendersi conto che forse si era veramente innamorato di Liam Payne e –poco più tardi- che non aveva scampo e che non ne sarebbe uscito niente di buono, niente che non fossero altre lacrime.

Ed ecco i motivi per cui –quella sera come tante altre- Liam se ne stava seduto sul suo divano in pelle ad aspettare che la notte lo portasse via da quella massa informe di pensieri che lo assillavano, perché ogni motivo per lui era buono per pensare a Niall, dalla pubblicità di Nando’s in televisione fino a un semplice “Let’s do this.” Sentito dire per sbaglio da qualcuno fuori dalla finestra, e Liam non sapeva se odiava quella situazione di costante agonia o se al contrario riuscisse ad amarla in quanto –e questo sì che gli potava via ore di meditazione- tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con Niall riusciva a sembrare bello e maledettamente perfetto ai suoi occhi, e stava palesemente meditando su questo e mille altre cose mentre si grattava distrattamente il braccio poco prima che il campanello suonasse.  
Fece correre lo sguardo sull’orologio e aggrottò istintivamente la fronte nel rendersi conto che erano le tre di notte, si alzò trascinando i piedi fino ad arrivare alla porta –senza curarsi del pigiama che aveva ancora addosso- e appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia facendola girare lentamente, quasi avesse bisogno di qualche istante in più per indossare nuovamente la maschera di pura gioia euforica che essere un membro dei One Direction –o essere etero avrebbe dovuto dire- gli avrebbe dovuto in teoria regalare.  
Liam non avrebbe mai immaginato –neppure in uno dei suoi più bizzarri sogni- che aprendo la porta alle tre di notte si sarebbe ritrovato di fronte l’irlandese in una delle sue migliori interpretazioni da film romantico, completamente bagnato con i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sulla fronte incollati dall’acqua mentre strizzava gli occhi infastidito dalle pesanti gocce di pioggia che continuavano a cadere dal cielo di Londra, perché là era così, la pioggia c’era sempre che fosse estate o fosse inverno, che fosse mattina o fossero le tre di notte, la pioggia c’era, era l’unica costante nella vita di un Londinese, e probabilmente anche per Niall era così, in quel momento, mentre con la pioggia che gli martellava instancabile sulla testa e i vestiti attaccati alla pelle annaspava appena in cerca d’aria –o forse di parole- fino a riuscire a sussurrare un’unica cosa: «Ti amo.»

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordate. (Y)


End file.
